


Departing

by Fantasychick626



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick626/pseuds/Fantasychick626
Summary: A series of connected oneshots about each of the survivors finding peace and reconciling with those who are gone.
Kudos: 11





	1. Davos

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it. Thoughts are always appreciated. And I do not own Game of Thrones or any of the characters.

Davos  
The first person of those left to depart the world was unsurprisingly Ser Davos. He’d lived for another twenty-five years after Bran had been crowned. Serving on the small council for a further ten years before he had retired to Storms End with his wife, where he thoroughly enjoyed doting on his five surrogate grandchildren. Eddard, Sandor, Beric, Lyanna and Shireen Baratheon. It had been to all but a few peoples surprise when two years after her departure to explore the world Arya had returned to Westeros, and instead of taking up resident in the North or Kings Landing had gone straight to Storms End. The wedding of Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon had followed less than six months later, and nine months after that Eddard was born, followed over the course of the next seven years by his four siblings.  
And Davos was there for each one, and always one of the first people to hold and meet the new arrivals. While he adored all five, he’d genuinely shed a tear when Gendry and Arya had told him they wanted to name their youngest after the little girl he’d seen almost as a daughter.  
He was 73 years old when his body eventually failed him, and he died in his sleep, peaceful and content with how his life had turned out.  
When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the smiling face of Shireen, looking the same as she had the day he’d seen her last all those years ago.  
“Took you long enough” she smiles and hugged him, “I’m very glad you learnt to read, and write, and you even helped other people learn too” she says proudly.  
Davos smiles, “couldn’t have done it without you” he replies hugging her back.  
He looked behind Shireen and saw his son Mattias and Stannis both waiting for him.  
Mattias hugged him, “I knew the Lord had a plan for you father, you did a lot of good” he smiles.   
“I’m sorry you weren’t there with me” says Davos.  
“That wasn’t my destiny” replies Mattias.  
Stannis held his hand out to him, “you were right Ser Davos, and I was wrong. I should’ve listened to you” he says, “and thank you for ensuring the Baratheon line continued where I had failed” he adds.  
Davos nods and shakes his hand, “he’s a good lad, he’s been a good lord and he will continue to do so. And his children after him” assures Davos.  
“Thanks to you” smiles Stannis.  
Davos smiles and lets himself be at peace, he knew he’d see everyone again one day, he only had to wait.


	2. Brienne

Brienne  
The next to die was Brienne, forty-five years after Bran had been crowned, she had served faithfully as a Kingsguard for twenty years, before finally accepting she needed to pass it on to someone younger than she. And because she wanted to enjoy her life somewhere else for a while.  
So she journeyed back to the North, to Winterfell where she was greeted with open arms by Sansa and through a surprising turn of events her husband, Podrick.  
Podrick had gone North at Bran’s behest to help Sansa with some things and the knights easy manner, charm and friendly frankness had endeared him to the Northern Queen. And a relationship had blossomed slowly as he helped Sansa to heal. He never took the title of king, instead was merely her consort, and eventually the father of her three children. Catelyn, Robb and Rickon Stark.  
Brienne enjoyed looking after the three Stark’s, and quite enjoyed the fact she got to teach them all how to fight, as Catelyn was a mix of the two Stark sisters. She could sew and command as well as Sansa but expressed interest in swords and fighting much as her aunt had so often done. She had found a balance between the two, and as the oldest would take her mothers crown after she died. Robb and Rickon were both excellent students and looked up to their lady knight mentor and all three enjoyed hearing stories about their parents when they were young.  
While there she also found that some of the wildlings and Jon still came down to Winterfell from time to time, and she reconnected with Tormund who still held his obsession for the Big Woman even after all this time. And the two did become much closer, though they never reached the point Tormund wanted to, they did become good friends.  
Brienne died from a fever that struck Winterfell, and her older age made her more susceptible, and she died surrounded by the Starks with Tormund at her side.  
As she opened her eyes in the next world the first person she saw was Jamie.  
“I always knew you’d be a better knight than I” he smiles, “and a better Kingsguard as it turns out as well” he adds.  
“I’m glad you didn’t regret your choice” says Brienne.  
“Never, I’m glad you found happiness as well, I’m sorry I couldn’t be the man you wanted me to be” he sighs, “but thank you for everything” he smiles.  
“I couldn’t save someone who didn’t want to be saved” replies Brienne, “I came to terms with everything a long time ago” she assures, “and I lived a good life, I got almost everything I dreamed of as a little girl. And I upheld my oath” she smiles.  
“Yes you did” comes another voice and Brienne turns to see Catelyn Stark stood there.  
“My lady” she greets.   
Catelyn smiles, “Ser Brienne” she nods, “thank you for everything you did for my daughters, Sansa especially. You more than fulfilled your oath, and I can never thank you enough for what you did for all of my children” she says taking her hands.  
“You have good children my lady, and your daughters are strong” assures Brienne.  
“They are, but you were a very big help on many fronts” assures Catelyn.  
“It was an honour to serve you and them and your son” replies Brienne.  
Catelyn nods, “we’ll see them again, when it is there time” smiles Catelyn.  
Brienne smiled and followed the two into peace, her oaths fulfilled and her honour upheld.


	3. Tyrion

Tyrion  
It was really a surprise how long Tyrion actually manged to live given his habit for excessive drinking which really did not do him a lot of good. But he was a stubborn man who just to stick it to his family clung onto life for another sixty years. He spent forty as hand of the king before returning home to Casterly Rock, the ancient seat of House Lannister that had stood for thousands of years. He knew with him the Lannister name died, and that was his wish. His family would reap no more power over Westeros or its fate and Casterly Rock would pass onto a new family, with a new name. Cersei had all but extinguished what was left of their family when she’d blown up the Sept of Baelor, and he doubted any of the minor cousins who remained would try for it.   
He never married again and his taste for whores never returned. He was a good and fair lord, and ensured he left behind a thriving keep and people. He spent a great deal of time with Bronn who also left the small council. And enjoyed doting on Bronn’s ten children with his wife one of the Frey girls. A highborn beauty as Tyrion had promised.  
He returned to the wall once more as he had said to Jon Snow the day Jon had left Kings Landing. And he once again pissed off the edge of the world. No one was quite sure what eventually took Tyrion, but he was the only Lannister to have departed the world through natural causes, and at almost 90 he’d lived a long life. And managed to bring about many of the changes he’d once sought. Kings Landing was a better city and Westeros a better continent by the time he was done.   
As he arrived in the afterlife the first person, he saw was Jamie waiting for him.  
Tyrion smiled and hugged his brother.  
“Well done Tyrion” smiles Jamie. “You were always the best of us” he says.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you” says Tyrion.  
“I died in the arms of the woman I loved, our time was done. We’d caused enough horror to the world. House Lannister will cause no more, and you more than made up for all of our mistakes” smiles Jamie.  
“Uncle Tyrion” comes a happy voice and Tyrion turns to see Myrcella and Tommen waiting for him.  
Tyrion smiles and hugs them both, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help either of you” he says.  
“You didn’t exactly get much chance, but we’re glad you lived a long life, and now you get to be here with us” smiles Myrcella.  
Tommen smiles and nods in agreement.  
Tyrion chuckles and taking the offered glass of wine continues on with the members of his family who had never hated or belittled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and thank you for the kudos


	4. Bronn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor swearing, but lets be honest we all know Bronn has to have a few ;)

Bronn isn’t far behind Tyrion; a heart attack is what is assumed given that Bronn dies exactly how he’d wished. In his own castle with his wife, surrounded by his children and grandchildren in some cases. A quick death and surprisingly peaceful given the life Bronn had lived. He’d actually been quite a decent master of coin when it came down to it. He’d left Kings Landing a year before Tyrion to take up permanent residence as lord of the Reach and his name and legacy would live on through his children and grandchildren. Highgarden belonged to them now. An upstart sellsword, to anointed knight, to Lord of the Reach and Master of Coin.  
When Bronn opens his eyes and he sees Jamie the first thing he does his punch him, “you stupid twat I told you no one got to kill you but me, and you go and let a fucking castle fall on top of you” snorts Bronn.  
“It wasn’t planned believe me” replies Jamie.  
“Good thing this one had the sense to keep living” adds Bronn nodding to Tyrion who was stood there as well.  
“Lord of Highgarden and Master of Coin, I don’t think you have much to complain about” reminds Tyrion.  
“True enough, you did pay your debt” admits Bronn.  
“A Lannister always does, or did rather, we’re all gone now” says Jamie.  
“So now I’m stuck with you twats for the rest of time?” asks Bronn.  
“Yes, but there is wine, so it isn’t too bad” assures Tyrion handing Bronn a cup.  
“Well we all die at some point might as well see if we can make it fun” admits Bronn.  
“We can indeed” agrees Jamie and the three of them settle in peacefully.


	5. Jon

The first of the Stark’s to go is Jon. He dies beyond the wall among the Wildlings with an old Tormund at his side. A harsh winter had struck them, and Jon hadn’t the energy or inclination to fight anymore. He was ready to leave this world behind.  
He’d never married, or even shown any real interest in women again. He’d made periodic visits over the years down to Winterfell to meet his nieces and nephews, Arya and her family had also made the trip as well. And he knew his sisters and his brother were safe now.  
He hadn’t been the same man since he’d had to kill Daenerys, he’d never recovered from having to drive a knife into the heart of the woman he’d fallen in love with.  
When he opened his eyes the first person he saw was Ned Stark smiling at him.  
Wordlessly he’s pulled into a tight hug which he returns, “I’m sorry I never got the chance to tell you” says Ned.  
“I understand why you couldn’t, but to be honest part of me wishes I’d never known” admits Jon.  
“I wish things had been simpler for you, and better, but you did what you needed to do. I’m just sorry I cost you so much” sighs Ned.  
“I wish I’d been able to do more, to be better” says Jon.  
“You did do better, better than I at least” says Robb as he walks forwards.  
Jon smiles and pulls his brother into a hug, “I tried to follow your example” he says.  
“I’m glad you diverted, I thought with my heart and not my head. And because of that I left our sisters and brother alone and helpless in the world. You took back our home, you brought our family back together” assures Robb.  
“Yes you did” agrees another voice and Jon turns to see Catelyn stood there.  
“I’m sorry I was so hard on you, you never deserved any of it” she says.  
“You couldn’t have known” replies Jon.  
“Maybe not, but you didn’t deserve it, you’re as much a Stark as any of the others” says Catelyn.  
“Sansa, Arya and Bran did a lot of the work, only Sansa needed me to help her get home” points out Jon.  
“You gave Arya Needle, that sword has saved her life quite a few times over the past years. And it is what allowed her to remember who she was when the time came” points out Robb. “And you made Winterfell safe for Bran to return too” he adds.  
“And you forgave me, and helped me see what I needed to” agrees Theon appearing beside Jon.  
“You did a lot more than you give yourself credit for Jon. You brought the Wildlings through the wall, you held to your honour and your oaths wherever possible. You deserved better than what you got” says Robb.  
“I couldn’t save everyone though” sighs Jon as he pulls back.  
“I was dead the moment the Umbers handed me to Ramsay, he’d never have let me live Jon” assures Rickon stepping forwards.  
Jon hugs his youngest brother, “I’m glad you were the last thing I saw” he adds.  
“I’m sorry I was” says Jon.  
“It wasn’t your fault” assures Rickon.  
“Doesn’t mean I’m not sorry” he says as he looks around at his family and then he saw a flash of red and felt a punch to the stomach.  
“You really do still know nothing Jon Snow” says Ygritte.  
“I should’ve just stayed with you” says Jon, “and I’m sorry for everything” he adds.  
“Stop apologising, things weren’t meant to be and you didn’t kill me. You saved my people Jon, even when you didn’t have too” she smiles.  
“They’re my people too” replies Jon, “I just wish you’d been there with me” he says.  
“Well I am here now” says Ygritte.  
“I’m just glad my intervention wasn’t in vain” says Benjen from next to Ned.  
“Uncle Benjen” smiles Jon as he hugs his uncle. “I wouldn’t be here without you” he adds.  
“I did what was meant to be done” assures Benjen, “just as you did” he adds.  
“And there is someone else who would like to talk to you” says Ned.  
Jon turns and sees a young woman with dark hair and a warm smile stood next to him. A woman who reminded him of Arya.  
“Mother?” he asks uncertainly.  
She smiles, “hello Jon, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this” she says as she envelops him in a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be there for you” she says as she pulls back and looks at him. “Your father and I both loved you so very much, we knew you’d have a part to play in what came, and I am so glad you survived it” smiles Lyanna proudly, “you carried on as a Stark, and I am very proud of you” she adds.  
“I wish you’d been there” admits Jon.  
“I was always there Jon, even if you couldn’t see me” assures Lyanna.  
“In time your sisters and brother will join us, and we’ll be a family again” smiles Ned.  
“The pack survives” nods Jon.  
And together Jon finally settled with his family, at peace for the first time in many years.


	6. Tormund

Tormund dies not long after Jon, he was old and content, his daughters were grown, with men and children of their own and his people were safe and happy in their home. He had done his job, and now he was ready to see his friend and the Big Woman again. While she’d never become his woman, he had been happy to be considered her friend.  
Jon is the first thing he sees when he arrives in the after life and lets out a happy cheer as he crushes him in a tight hug, “my little crow, together again” he says.  
“It’s good to see you too” smiles Jon.  
“The big woman here?” asks Tormund looking around.  
“Seems you find a way to follow even in death” says Brienne as she steps forwards.  
Tormund smiles, “we all die, seems my time finally ran out, but I’m glad it ended how it did” he says.   
“Ever get round to actually fucking a bear?” asks Ygritte as she stands next to Jon.  
“No, almost got fucking killed by one though” replies Tormund.  
They just laugh and Tormund smiles wrapping his arm Jon is crushing hug again, he was at peace, his people safe and he was happy to see his friend again.


	7. Sam

Sam  
Sam lingered only a few years after Jon. Despite being the Grand Maester he and Gilly went on to have another two children after little Sam and Jon. Dickon and Sara Tarly. His mother and sister regularly visited him in Kings Landing and he often returned home to Horn Hill as his sister married and had children of her own. And with a little help from Bran and Tyrion, and with his mothers blessing. Little Sam was raised to become the next Lord of Horn Hill. Because while Sam might not have fathered him, he was as much his son as his other three.   
He served on the Small Council until the day he died. A bad outbreak of the Shivers swept through Kings Landing and like many others Sam was unable to fight it off.  
He’d lost Gilly the previous year, and he refused to allow his children or grandchildren to come and be with him for fear of them getting sick.  
It’s Bran who is sat beside his bed as he draws his final breath. Secure in knowing his family was safe and happy, and he finally got to see his friends again.  
Gilly’s smiling face is the first thing he sees as he opens his eyes.  
“You promised you wouldn’t leave us again, you kept it” she beams.  
“You left first this time” he replies.  
“Never again” promises Gilly.  
“Slayer of White Walkers and Lover of ladies indeed” snorts Edd, “and all while being a maester and serving on the small bloody council” he adds.  
“I’m sorry I panicked” apologises Sam looking at Edd.  
“We all panicked, you were meant to live a long life” assures Edd patting his friends arm.  
“You’ve come along way from the fat boy who turned up at the Wall” teases Grenn.  
“Yeah now he’s a fat man” reminds Pyp.  
Sam smiles as he hugs both his friends, and he sees Jon stood behind them.  
“I’m glad you lived a good life Sam” smiles Jon coming forwards.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more” sighs Sam, “and that I couldn’t see you as much” he adds.  
Jon shakes his head, “I was done with the Seven Kingdoms, Bran is a good king, and you helped him” assures Jon. “I never knew quite what I was sending you off with when I sent you to Oldtown” he admits.  
“I wouldn’t change things” smiles Sam.  
“You made our family proud” assures a voice and Sam turns and sees Dickon stood there.  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you” apologises Sam.  
“I made my choice, I’m just sorry for father’s cruelty, and for not standing up for you” replies Dickon.  
“You’d have been a good lord” says Sam.  
“And now your son will be” smiles Dickon hugging his brother.  
Sam returns it before pulling back and looking around, he was with his friends, his brother and the woman he loved. In time his children would join him, but for now, he was happy.


	8. Podrick

Podrick lives to a ripe old age of 80, long enough to see his children grown and his grandchildren well on their way as well. He takes a fall down the stairs and its too much for his aged body, he has just enough time to tell Sansa he’ll wait for her in the next life before he leaves it held in the arms of the woman he’s loved for over 50 years.  
When he opens his eyes he finds Brienne, Tyrion, Jamie and Bronn waiting for him.  
“See that magic cock finally got you more than free whores, snagged yourself a queen” nods Bronn impressed.  
“It was never about that” says Pod.  
“No, she swore she’d never marry again, I’m glad she was wrong. I’m glad you were the best of us” smiles Tyrion.  
“From humble squire to consort of the Queen in the North, to think your children will wear the crown now. Not bad Podrick, not bad at all” smiles Jamie.  
“I had no idea what I’d be letting myself in for when I took you on, but I’m glad I did” says Brienne.  
“Thank you, all of you, for everything. I’d never have gotten there without any of you” smiles Podrick looking at all of them.  
“Well for now you can wait until your queen joins us, so here, have some wine” says Tyrion handing him a cup.  
“You’re family is safe Podrick, its time to rest now” agrees Brienne.  
Podrick smiles and takes the cup, “part of me hopes it isn’t a long wait, but another part of me does” admits Podrick.  
“You fell in love Pod, that’s perfectly natural. And well Sansa’s certainly known for being strong. We shall see” says Jamie.  
“And you helped her to heal, I wonder if our king knew what he was doing when he sent you North” admits Tyrion.  
“He knew, creepy little fucker, he always knew” snorts Bronn.  
“Well then I’m glad he did” smiles Podrick. He felt at peace and knew Sansa would join him, sooner or later. But his family were happy and that was all he’d wanted.


	9. Sansa

Sansa  
Sansa does follow her husband and it is sooner rather than later. She dies in her sleep, peacefully. Her children find her the next morning and Robb picks up the crown that sat next to the bed and hands it to Catelyn, as the oldest she was now the queen in the North and while the entire kingdom mourns for its queen, for the Red Wolf, her children know she’s safe with their father. Finally at peace, once and for all.  
When she opens her eyes she sees her husband smiling at her.  
“I promised I’d wait” he says as he takes her hands.  
“You never broke your word” replies Sansa, “I missed you” she adds.  
“And I you, but now we’ll never be parted again” assures Podrick kissing her before she sees her family stood behind him.  
She runs to her father throwing her arms around him, “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him” she murmurs.  
“You did what you could” assures Ned, “it wasn’t your fault” he adds.  
She hugs her mother next, “I should’ve listened to you” she admits.  
“You’re the queen in the North, you survived and more than that, you thrived. You have nothing to be sorry for. And I am so proud of you. And I am glad you finally got the love story you always sought” smiles Catelyn.  
Sansa hugs Robb next.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you his head” says Robb. “And I’m sorry for what it cost you” he adds.  
“He got what he deserved in the end” replies Sansa.  
She pulls Rickon into a tight hug and he hugs her back. She hugs Jon next before finally turning to Theon.  
“I wouldn’t have made it where I did if it wasn’t for you. You saved me Theon, you came home, and you fought for us” says Sansa.  
“You saved me too, I never would’ve been strong enough it wasn’t for you” replies Theon as he hugs her.   
“I’m sorry we didn’t get more time” sighs Sansa.  
“My time was done” assures Theon.  
“The pack survives” smiles Sansa as she looks at her family before hugging Podrick again. “The North is in good hands now” she adds.  
“There will always be a Stark in Winterfell” smiles Ned.  
“And the next queen will do her mother proud” assures Podrick.  
“You know who’s going to keep us waiting the longest don’t you?” asks Sansa.  
“Arya never did anything by halves, she’ll outlive us all just to prove she can” smiles Jon.  
“You did good little bird” comes a rough voice and Sansa smiles as she sees the Hound. “You showed them all” he adds.  
“I had a destiny, and I won” replies Sansa.  
“Aye, that you did” agrees Sandor with a smile.  
Sansa smiles as peace settles over her, she was home.


	10. Bran

Bran lives for another twenty years after Sansa leaves the world. He abdicates the throne a month after her death knowing it is time to train the next three-eyed raven. A boy he’d met in Kings Landing named Tovin, he heads North one more time leaving the crown of the six kingdoms to none other than his nephew Eddard Baratheon-Stark.  
He stops at Winterfell to see his family, and they accompany him to the Wall, saying their final goodbyes before returning home. And for the final time, Bran ventures beyond the wall, never to be seen nor heard from again save in the words of the next three-eyed raven.  
When Bran opens his eyes he sees Meera first.  
“I’m sorry I could never explain properly” he says.  
“Brandon Stark died in that cave, you had a new destiny to fulfil, I understand that now” assures Meera.  
He looks around and sees his family, Osha, Hodor, Jojen and Summer who jumps into his arms and he kneels down to pet her, before looking down in surprise when he sees his legs work.  
“Your body was broken, but your spirit wasn’t” smiles Jojen in explanation.  
Bran hugs his parents tightly.  
“I always knew you had a destiny” smiles Ned.  
“You did so well” agrees Catelyn.  
He hugs Robb next, “I’m sorry I never got the chance to come home” says Robb.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help” answers Bran before he turns to Rickon.  
“I should’ve come North with you” says Rickon.  
“Things might not have gone any better” replies Bran.  
“Couldn’t have gone worse. But it doesn’t matter now” smiles Rickon.  
“No, it doesn’t” agrees Bran greeting his other siblings before turning to Theon.  
“You died a hero, and I meant what I said, you’re a good man Theon” assures Bran.  
“Thank you for giving me my redemption, I wouldn’t have wanted things to go any differently” smiles Theon as he hugs him.  
Bran smiles at Hodor who smiles back.  
“Thank you for your sacrifice” says Bran.  
“Hodor” smiles Hodor hugging him.  
He looks at Osha.  
“You were right little lord, I should’ve listened to you” says Osha.  
“Things had to happen how they did, I’m just sorry it cost you your life. But thank you, for trying” smiles Bran.  
“Almost complete” says Ned as he looks around.  
“She’ll keep us waiting a bit longer yet” warns Bran, “but its good to be together again” he smiles, feeling like Brandon Stark again for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
